Only You
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: Hanya kisah Fang yang sedang cemburu pada Boboiboy. [BoiFang] [A/N boleh diskip]


**Boboiboy [Monsta Studio** ]

.

.

 **Only You** [ **Ima-kun Hatsukoi** ]

.

.

 **Warn: OOC, AU,Shounen-ai,** **dll.**

.

.

 **Kalian tahu.. No Typo No Life/?** **wkwk**

.

 **Dldr!**

.

 **Selamat Membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Fang tahu, menjadi seorang kekasih dari siswa _famous_ seperti Boboiboy memang mengharuskan dirinya untuk siap. Siap dalam segala hal, hmm seperti siap cemburu misalnya.

Iya, Fang akui dirinya cemburu. Itu wajar bukan? Fang cemburu ketika mendengar bisik bisik siswa dan siswi sekolahnya mengenai betapa serasinya Boboiboy dengan Ying. Fang mendengar bahwa Ying dan Boboiboy belakangan ini kerap terlihat bersama. Boboiboy si ketua osis juga si kapten tim futsal di sekolahnya dipasangkan dengan Ying si gadis cantik primadona sekolah. Ugh! Fang benci mengakuinya tapi memang mereka serasi sekali. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kutu buku, anti-sosial, tidak menarik, jauh sekali bila dibandingkan dengan Ying. Huh! dirinya saja bingung kenapa Boboiboy mau berpacaran dengannya. Tapi sungguh Fang berani bersumpah bahwa Boboiboy sendirilah yang masuk ke kehidupannya, membuat Fang luluh dengan segala sikap Boboiboy padanya dan akhirnya ia sampai jatuh ke dalam pesona Boboiboy, dan Fang tidak sedikitpun menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Boboiboy.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu memang tidak diketahui oleh publik, Ya mereka backstreet. Fang sendiri yang memintanya, tapi Fang jadi menyesal sekarang. Fang jadi ingin memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah kekasih sungguhannya Boboiboy, bukan Ying, Lisa, Rana, Suzy, Angel, Sasha, Christa, Hyori, Rika, atau siapapun itu. Ehm bahkan dia sampai hafal nama gadis gadis yang mendekati Boboiboy-'nya'.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, kelas 11-B (kelas Fang) memang sepi, sebab sebelum bel berbunyi pun guru kimianya berhalangan hadir jadi yah kalian pasti mengerti. Fyi Fang itu kelas 11-B sedangkan Boboiboy berada di kelas 11-A walaupun begitu kelas mereka tidak bersebelahan, huft~

Dengam lesu Fang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke atap, disanalah tempat ia biasanya bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Sebenarnya Fang malas _moodnya_ memang rusak sejak mendengar gosip pagi tadi, tapi Fang tidak mau mengecewakan Boboiboy pasalnya kemarin Boboiboy minta dibuatkan bekal oleh Fang, Fang sih senang senang saja ia sangat bersemangat malah yah sebelum kejadian pagi tadi. Huft! sudahlah jangan ingatkan Fang tentang itu lagi.

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Fang, Boboiboy sudah menunggunya disana. Tanpa basa basi Fang segera menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Oh Fang!" Boboiboy berseru kelewat ceria dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya, bagaimanapun Boboiboy sangat rindu dengan Fang.

"Hmm.. Boboiboy ini bekalnya.." Fang bergumam dalam pelukan Boboiboy, seketika moodnya kembali membaik berkat Boboiboy, ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sih.

"Ouh! Benarkah? terimakasih sayang~" Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dan disambut dengan wajah Fang yang merona. Kekasih Boboiboy ini imut sekali~

Fang mengangguk lucu, kemudian memberikan kotak bekal yang agak besar itu pada Boboiboy. Maksudnya sih untuk berdua, Boboiboy pasti mengerti.

"Oke.. tunggu apalagi ayo kita makan" Boboiboy menuntun Fang untuk duduk disampingnya tak lupa mengusak rambut Fang dengan gemas, salahkan kekasih Boboiboy yang memang sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka makan dengat khidmat.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, tapi mereka telah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, tapi sejak tadi Boboiboy selalu memperhatikan Fang yang sepertinya sedang.. ehm merajuk/?

"Fang.."

"Hmm.."

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Fang tersentak, dengan cepat menggeleng tapi bibir imut yang mengerucut itu tidak bisa membohongi Boboiboy.

"Ceritalah.. Apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa bercerita padaku.." Boboiboy dengan lembut mengenggam jemari Fang yang lebih kacil dari jemarinya.

Pipi Fang terasa hangat. Bagaimana kekasihnya bisa seromantis ini, pikirnya.

"Boboiboy.." Fang mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku takut..." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan pelan, takut takut salah bicara soalnya Fang mudah sekali ngambek sih, tapi Boboiboy suka kok.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Fang sambil mendongak menatap Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baby" Jawaban Boboiboy membuat Fang memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal jangan ke wajah Boboiboy.

"Ugh... Ta-tapi dia sangan cantik kan, Boboiboy? tidak seperti aku.." Fang menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meremas celana sekolahnya.

"Apa maksud-Hei jangan katakan.."

"Kau dan Ying serasi sekali.. Kau tampan dan Ying cantik bukankah sangat cocok.." Fang melepaskan genggaman tangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menghela napas lalu bergumam. "Sudah kuduga.."

"Hei.. Kau mau tahu sesuatu.." Boboiboy mendorong pelan Fang ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya, Fang terpojok.

Oh Tidak! ini seperti di _shoujo manga_ yang diam diam Fang baca, apa itu namanya ya hmm Ah ya! _Kabedon._

"Ying memang cantik.."

Fang mencebik, tentu saja ia kesal.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kan?" Boboiboy berbisik di telinga Fang dengan suara beratnya. Fang merinding, 'Boboiboy ini terlalu dekat! huaaa!! jantungku!!'

Boboiboy beralih menatap kedua mata Fang. "Kalau cuma kau yang aku suka bagaimana?"

Fang semakin merona, apalagi tangan kanan Boboiboy sudah berada di pipinya. " Kalau cuma kau yang aku sayang bagaimana?"

Kini tangan Boboiboy telah berada di dagu Fang. "Kalau cuma Kau yang aku cinta bagaimana?"

Dan detik selanjutnya Boboiboy mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Fang.

Entah sejak kapan tapi tangan Boboiboy telah berada di tengkuk Fang menariknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Fang pasrah dalam kukungan Boboiboy.

"Mmmhhh.." Boboiboy hampir kehilangan kendali, tapi untungnya ia segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah mendengar lenguhan Fang. Hei Boboiboy masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya di sekolah.

Dilihatnya Fang sedang terengah-engah mengambil nafas, wajahnya berkeringat, bibirnya bengkak dan semakin terlihat merah, Boboiboy segera menggeleng keras! 'Tidak boleh!' batinnya.

"Jadi, jangan cemburu lagi ya.." Lalu Boboiboy mengecup kening kekasih tercintanya.

Fang merona, lagi dan lagi. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari Boboiboy membuatnya merona seperti ini, Fang jadi malu sendiri.

"Si-siapa juga yang cemburu!"

'Duuh! dasar tsundere! untung sayang'

Boboiboy mengelus rambut Fang. Fang merasa sangat dicintai sekarang, ia tak peduli lagi mengenai gosip gosip itu atau hubungan mereka yang _backstreet_ toh mau bagaimanapun Boboiboy itu kekasihnya, dan tugas Fang hanya perlu membuat Boboiboy tetap jatuh cinta dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Boleh baca boleh skip aja gak terlalu penting kok :) isinya bacotan semua :v nambahin word bhahahks**

HAI HAI!!! Ada yang masih kenal? ada yang masih inget? kalo enggak ya gak papa :)

Maaf ya semua Ima kena Writer Block atau apalah gitu, sumpah ya setiap mau ngetik mood langsung turun gak tau kenapa.

Etto.. terus itu yang masalah fic fujodanshi itu, maaf ya Ima discontinue soalnya udah gedek banget, tau gak kenapa? gini ya jadi aku tuh udah nulis chapter 5 udah 7rb word ada enaenanya lagi /plak! tapi tuh ya pas mau publish malah eror dan si document gak bisa dibuka lagi, aku frustasi sumpah pengen nangis! Tapi aku gak nyerah waktu itu aku bikin dari awal lagi, dan kuputuskan gak ada IYKWIM disana cuma TBC pas mau ena/?, kalian tahu kan aku itu ngetiknya pakai hp dan hari itu sekolah mengadakan razia hp, aku kalang kabut dong ya gimana kalo ketauan coba, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku hapus tuh semua fanfic yang udah aku ketik yaoi semua sih :v dan razia pun dimulai, aku dengan santainya kasih tuh si hp dan kata pihak osis nanti pulang sekolah boleh diambil, lalu skip pulang sekolah aku sama temen sekelas ngambil hp di lobby, terus perempuan suruh masuk dulu.. dan kalian tahu apa? si hp sama sekali gak diperiksa yang diperiksa hp cowok doang! Wtf banget hueee!!! fanfic gue!! aku nyesel banget T_T Katanya cewek mah gak akan nyimpen yang aneh aneh, lah aku kok meresa tersindir yah haha :v

Gitu deh _minna_ dan sejak saat itu aku udah mulai gak suka nulis, aku masih suka main ke fandom Boboiboy kok.. Tapi fanfic BoiFang menipis Ima sedih.. Rasanya pengen bikin BoiFang tapi susah, gak bisa. Tapi akhirnya terciptalah fic ini, ini nulis cuma sehari tanpa edit, makanya maaf kalo ada typo.. Maaf kalau penulisanku kacau sekali, aku terkesan maksain buat nulis padahal gak punya bakat gitu deh.. hmmph

 **So, RnR please :)**

 **BoiFang Shipper**


End file.
